Redemption's Road
Redemption's Road Sept Caern Type: Humor (Cunning) Rank: 3 Gauntlet: 4 Current Leadership: Fianna, Uktena,Children of Gaia Tribes: Bone Gnawers, Children of Gaia, Fianna, Get of Fenris (Fangs of Gwarm only), Glasswalkers, Silver Fangs, Shadow Lords (Children of Crow only) Status: Open to all Garou + allied Fera and trusted kinfolk Totem: Coyote & Fox Redemption's Council Sept Alpha: Jack O'Connor --"Shatters-the-Banes" -- Fianna Athro Galliard -- NPC (Damiana) Warder: Mikol Norovsky -- Tenet of Rule --Silver Fang Adren Ahroun (Leelers) Master-of-Rites: Thomas Abbott -- "Cries To The Desolation -- Silver Fang Adren Theurge (NPC) -- Damiana Master of Challenges: Cedric Kismet -- Child of Gaia Adren Philodox -- (Glorymun) Truth Catcher: Gregori Darkfire - "Judges the Shattered Soul" -- Shadow Lord Adren Philodox (NPC) -- DustJackST Keeper of the Land: Caden Wolfe - "Skulks the Mists" -- Fianna Fostern Theurge -- (Kogitsune) Talesinger: Cate Dunbar -- "Call To War" -- Fianna Fostern Galliard -- (Meg) Minor Positions Caller of the Wyld: any cliath or fostern, pref. theurge and/or Fianna Master of the Howl: any cliath or fostern, pref Galliard and/or Fianna Den Mother: Star (Estrella) Begay - 'Morning Glory' - Homid Adren CoG Ahroun (Meg) Guardians 1. Tony Veluchi -- Strength of Grace -- Shadow Lord Ahroun (Damiana) 2. Cordeline Owen Adal -- Get of Fenris Rotogar (Leelers) 3. open to any fostern 4. open to any cliath 5. open to any cliath 6. open to any cliath The Tragedy of Dane Carver Brown Dane Carver Brown was a passionate and millitant Child of Gaia ahroun. He was born in the Denver area in the mid 1950s and had First Change at the age of 14. He became the leader of a mixed pack of Garou calling themselves Monkey Shine and became one of the most vocal voices calling an accounting on the Rocky Mountain Arsenal well before 1976 when Endron successfully awoke one of the ancient horrors that had been tended by the Uktena before they were all but driven out of the area by the Wyrmcomers. Dane was a driving force in banding together Garou from nearby septs and forging the Lodge of Six Tribes. When the battle was won in 1985, Dane was given the rank of Athro. However, when the sept was founded, he was passed over for Sept leader and that role given to his packmate, Shawsheen Bright Water, Uktena philodox. Dane and Shawsheen had always been close with a deep emotional bond some might say bordered on love. Shawsheen immediately made Dane the Warder, but he could not overcome his sense of entitlement... and in a land where the Wyrm was still listening to every whisper... that proved his undoing. In 2005, Shawsheen was requested to attend a meeting of local sept leaders being hosted in Spider Lightning. She left the sept in Dane's hands, taking just a few adrens with her. No one knows exactly what happened from there. The moon bridge that Shawsheen was on severed before she reached Spider Lightning. The Gatekeeper, a young theurge named Cody Williams was found dead in the northern bawn but none of the guardians had been alerted by the spirits. The sept's Truthcatcher was among those who'd gone with Shawsheen. Evidence pointed in Dane's direction. The Child of Gaia protested his innocence. The Truthcatcher from Spider Lightning, Joao Mendoca arrived with a delegation and after interrogating him announced that Dane was being deceptive and withholding information. Dane was challenged by the Master-of-Challenges, Jack O'Connor who successfully defeated him. The Child of Gaia was thereafter beaten to an inch of his life and Gaia's Vengeful Teeth was performed upon him. The Sept, with the aid of the Spider Lightning delegation, chased Dane through the bawn and beyond, the ground biting at his flesh as he suffered a long and agonizing death. The Trials of Jack O'Connor Jack O'Connor became the new sept leader. He himself had fought for the salvation of the Arsenal with great distinction. The events that brought him to becoming the new sept elder had hardened him though. He began to drink and fall into conflict with many of the other Garou and stopped rank challenges, freezing many cliaths from becoming fosterns, fosterns from becoming adrens. The death of the Shawsheen Bright Water and the disgrace of Dane Carver Brown had brought too much sorrow with it- the caern totems did not abandon the Garou but they became less inclined Jack and other elders. Coyote's "tricks" turned more dark and malicious. The worst was the discovery in 2009 that it had been Joao Mendoca not Dane Carver Brown who had lied- the former warder had not been involved in any ways with Shawsheen's death. The entire eldership of the caern fell into a deep state of harrano and the spirits of Redemption's Road abruptly went silent... as the enemies of the sept watched with great expectation. Some questionable decisions regarding crime and punishment were made and the young cliaths, especially those who had come into the area from outside in 2009 and 2010 began to openly question the wisdom and honor of the sept elders. Many got frustrated and left, while others simply tried to avoid the politics and just focus on protecting the caern and tending to personal matters. And Then... ... Jack woke up, with a fox sitting on his chest. It looked him in the face and said "I am Baron Nafian Fletcher ap Daireann and we need to talk.".... .. and now the story continues with you Category:Werewolf Category:Locations Category:Caern Category:Sept Category:Setting